Weird in a Good Way
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Oneshot Javid slash. Rated T just to be safe. David is starting to realise that he might not be with Jack much longer. So he needs to figure things out, including his own feelings. R&R. No flames.


_**DISCLAMER:** I don't own Newsies, never have, never will sadly._

_**WARNING:** Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it._

_**NOTE: **Ok guys, this is my first Newsies slash so please bear with me. I'm thinking of writing others Newsies stories in the future (some slash, some not). Ok, so please be nice. No flames._

* * *

It's October in New York. A time where summer is starting to die and winter is just on it's way. News boys start bundling them self up a little more before going out to sell their papes. Every day it's the same routine, eat, sleep, sell the papes. But it's not all that bad if you've got a friend to sell with.

Jack, Les, and David would always sell their papes together. Once and a while, Les would take off and pretend he's a poor orphan trying to sell his last pape. Jack and David would hit the other sellers around the area. Bankers, bums, barbers, anyone who was getting off work or anyone who could almost read. It wasn't always promising, but it was a life.

"Extra, extra! Monster fish nearly swallows mayor's boat!" Jack called in to the street. David rolled his eyes. He wasn't always used to Jack's "new stories", but it was something he would have to deal with until his father got better. David was glad to say that his father's arm was healing much quicker every day. _At this rate, _David thought to himself as he followed Jack through an alley. _I'll be back it school in no time._

Suddenly, David stopped. It hadn't occurred to David that once his father was completely healed, he would have to hang up his news hat and go back to school. True, it would take a few weeks for his father to find a new job, or regain his old one. But the though of leaving this life for good. Leaving the streets, his friends, the excitement. Leaving Jack...

"Hey Dave!" David shot back to reality. Jack was just a few inches away from him. David felt a weird feeling in his stomach, but he was used to it. He had always felt that way around Jack now a days. "Are you ok Davey? Ya look a little white."

"N-no, I'm fine," David stuttered. Jack gave him a questioning look, but said nothing. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah Dave?"

"We'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course! What's the matta with yous?"

"Well, I was just thinking that since my dad was getting better, I would have to go back to school." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah so?" David stared at him. _Is Jack really this stupid?!_ Didn't he even care that he was going away for good? Didn't he care that they would never be able to sell their papes together? From the crack of dawn to dusk? Didn't that mean anything to him? Jack must have sensed that he had said something wrong.

"Look," he said. "I'm not sayin' I'se don't care. I'll miss hearin' how yous always say that no one is gonna buy da story dat I shout out that day, and I'll miss the look on your face when you see that almost everyone does. But yous got a promise wit your old man. We need to both learn ta let go."

"Like the way you let go of Sarah?" David said cooly. Jack had broken up with Sarah just about a month ago. David still couldn't stop wondering why he did so. Not that he was complaining or anything. It was sort of a relief to him. Jack's hand twitched.

"I'se had my reasons" he muttered miserably.

"What, there's someone else?" David asked. Jack scuffed the floor. "There is?! Who is it?" A sudden clawing feeling hit in his stomach, knowing that there was someone else, but David dismissed it.

"I'se can't tell you..." Jack muttered again. David grinned and started poking him.

"Aw, does someone have a little crush?"

"I'se don't want ta talk about it. And stop poking me!"

"Oh, come on Jack. I won't tell. Is it that brown haired girl working for Medda?"

"David you'd better shut up right about now! And stop...poking me!"

"Or what about the mayors daughter? Come on, what's so hard on telling me?" Jack slammed David into the wall. David made a "oomph" as he dropped his papes.

"It's hard because I don't know if they feels the same way!" Jack shouted. "Their life and mine are two totally different things! If wes get together our lives could be ruined, because of me! I'se care about him so much, but I'se don't know what to do!" Silence hung around them for a moment.

"Damn Jack..." David muttered.

"What was dat?" Jack growled.

"Nothin'." Jack sighed and let David go.

"I don't know what to do," Jack repeated. David thought a moment.

"Well, why don't you just tell the person you care about him?" He finally suggested.

"What?"

"Well, yeah. Just go up to her and show her how you feel." _All this stuff I'm telling Jack, I should be doing it my self. _"I'm sure she'll understand." _And if she doesn't then she's an idiot!_ Jack looked up at the sun so long that David thought that he was trying to blind himself. Then Jack looked at David.

"Well, alright. Here goes nothin'." He muttered.

"Ok, where was the last time you saw..." David didn't finish. Just then Jack pushed him against the wall. Jack hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips gently against David's. David tensed his shoulders. Then he relaxed them and started to enjoy the kiss. Jack pulled back. They stared at each other.

"Um...that was...weird," David said. Jack blushed.

"Weird in a good way? Or weird in a bad way?" he asked. David smiled and pulled Jack back into a kiss. This time, more passionate. David was the one who broke it. He smiled again.

"In a _very_ good way."

* * *

_Ok, like I said, first time slash. Please be nice and review._


End file.
